Algo Tan Simple
by onevision
Summary: Aang y Toph al viajar por el mundo descubren un lugar tan hermoso que les da la oportunidad de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos,mi primer fic que publico, dejen reviews, supongo que todos son bienvenidos.  D


**Algo Tan Simple**

Era una relajada tarde de verano, el viento soplaba con delicadeza y la pradera solo era apaciguada por una línea delgada de pasto, uno podía escuchar sus propios latidos debido al monumental silencio que yacía ahí, kilómetros y kilómetros de pastizales se veían por doquier, césped virgen que no erra irrumpido ni profanado desde hace tiempo, la guerra había acabado con todo a su alrededor, pero ni los estragos del tiempo podían evitar que la naturaleza se recuperara.

Su ambiente era frágil pero no inestable, había algo que hacia admirarlo, era lo que tenían en mente 2 niños de distintas tribus, sus espíritus eran aventureros e indetenibles, el, noble, sencillo y decidido a ayudar a quien lo necesitara; ella, orgullosa, perspicaz y de buen corazón. A pesar de que ambos morían por gastar sus energías, algo se los impedía, el paisaje los tranquilizaba, les traía un sentimiento de paz. Calma y serenidad eran cualidades que esos dos no conseguían todos los días, no por las guerras; esas emociones se debían a que todo el tiempo estaban en movimiento, viajando por el mundo, metiéndose en problemas, la mayoría de las veces era por el temperamento de ella, el tenia que estar a la delantera, nunca se podría predecir lo siguiente que su amiga podría hacer.

Los 4 reinos desde hace tiempo que convivían en armonía, las hostilidades cesaron cuando se restableció la Nación del Fuego, desde ese entonces todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, solo ellos decidieron divertirse "un rato mas". El no tenia nada que lo mantuviera en un lugar, sus amistades eran muy importantes para el, pero su alma le pedía libertad, algo que nunca le podría negar, ella, por su parte había decidido nunca volver a su casa, se dio cuenta que no podía ser parte de su familia, ellos nunca la aceptarían como es, tratarían de cambiarla y eso no lo volvería a permitir.

Estaba herida por dentro, pero tenia a su mejor amigo, su confidente que la hacia reír y sentir alegría, alguien que la comprendía o al menos lo intentaba y que sufría los infortunios que ella provocaba solo cuando estaba de mal humor, ser el Avatar no bastaba para que la gente se guardara la factura de los daños en los bolsillos, sabia que debía ser un poco más consciente; pero sabia que el disfrutaba sacándola de apuros.

-Bien…vámonos- resonó en ese valle como un molesto gallo en la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? , este lugar es hermoso, es tan tranquilo, tan relajante, tan…

-Lleno de vida, de payasos saltando felices y osos-castores comiendo de las ollas de los duendes, si, si, si, mucha felicidad, pero ya me aburrí pies ligeros.

-no puedo creer lo que dices, es lo mas bello que hemos encontrado en semanas, no podemos solo irnos y ya, es que no lo puedes…

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, más ya era tarde, un silencio se produjo, muy distinto al que encontraron al llegar ahí. Después de unos segundos, entendió el daño de sus palabras, ella se mostro un poco disgustada.

-Toph…yo…lo siento…lo dije sin pensar…

- Descuida, estoy acostumbrada, pero después de todo a pesar de que tu no piensas… nunca he llegado saber lo que ustedes aprecian con sus ojos, yo veo pero… no es lo mismo.

La despreocupación que sonaba en su voz, así como la ausencia de querer golpearlo o no mirarlo con reproche y molestia eran cosas que o afligían, ella tiende a reaccionar de otra manera, a pesar de ser el Avatar, no poseía poderes para devolver la vista, el lo sabia.

-Pero…podría describírtelo.

Tras una breve pausa, pareció reaccionar

-¿Dime como es?

El no sabia que decirle, quedo en blanco otra vez, como explicarle algo de la vista a una persona que ha sido ciega toda su vida, no se lo había planteado, ella nunca había visto algo o a alguien, hubiera entrado en pánico , si no hubiera sido por una brillante idea: una analogía de la situación.

-Veras, ¿puedes… visualizar la tierra, en este momento? ¿Con tu tierra control?

-si

-mmm. Imagina que esta tierra se cubre de pétalos, pétalos de rosas, no te puedo explicar el sentido o significado de los colores, pero si en que pueden consistir, son emociones que se reflejan en los paisajes y en la vista, en este caso, hace a esta pradera un manto suave y fértil de vida. Eso lo hace hermoso, en lo alto no hay nubes y el viento sopla con delicadeza, el viento no se ve, pero se puede sentir, se puede percibir, como tú lo haces. Esto vuelve a este lugar hermoso, no solo para la vista, sino para todos los sentidos, se puede oler esa fragancia de brizna, el sol desprende calor y este silencio es relajante, es muy difícil entender como es lo bello.

-Wow, no, no pensé que fueras tan profundo en una descripción.

-Nació de mí.

-…solo algo mas.

- ¿si?

-¡Como sabes qué es lo hermoso? ¿Cómo puedes describirlo?

-Es complicado expresarlo, cuando algo es hermoso, tu lo sabes por instinto, se intuye, el sentimiento que produce algo o alguien hermoso es la imposibilidad de poder dejar de verlo, o sentirlo, o escucharlo, te cautiva y te llena de paz, en algo hermoso…como tu.

Palideció, no tenia en mente decirlo, solo salió de el, Toph se sonrojo e intento voltearse un poco, ella nunca se imagino que alguien le dijera eso, podía sonar tan simple pero para ella no lo era.

-Aang… - dijo ella muy levemente

El busco su rostro, se veía contenta, pero su sonrojo no le delataba, realmente sonreía con emoción y sentimiento, ese momento se hizo muy despacio.

-…eres un tonto.- terminó de decirle, no sin antes darle un golpe en el brazo.

Golpe que no molesto en evitar, todo parecía perfecto, el sol ya se perdía en el horizonte, el atardecer se anunciaba, fue cuando todo se aclaro para ambos, después de tanto tiempo de viajar juntos algo habían sentido, no había barreras como la guerra o molestos padres, ni siquiera sus amigos que podían causar confusión.

El se acerco con delicadeza, la vio más bella, cuando sus labios parecían tocarse, ella rio y se alejo un poco.

-Se que eres lento pero creo que eres capaz de alcanzarme.- y salió corriendo

-Eeeehhh? Espera!

Mientras corría con los ojos cerrados, reía por lo bajo, Toph no se sentía más feliz como en ese momento, el también reía, no había otra cosa que importara; solo estar con ella, corrían acompañados de la brisa del viento, el atardecer estaba en su punto culminante, la noche se abría paso, después de unos segundos la alcanzo, al momento de jalarla tropezaron, daban vueltas por una leve empinada y no había más ruido que ellos , riéndose, abrazados , rodando en un pasto del cual parecía no acabar.

Cuando se detuvieron él la miro una vez más, y finalmente habló.

-Al menos soy tu tonto.

Ella correspondió sus palabras, sus labios se tocaron levemente y después de unos segundos se separaron, la luna ahora era quien los acompañaba, con su tenue luz, alumbraba a los demás astros que se presentaban ante ellos.


End file.
